A Little While Down the Road
by jfsgirl-kimaleshire
Summary: I woke up one morning a way I never had before. I was actually smiling. Not because I had a perfect new outfit to wear to school. I was happy because today was the day I was finally going to be Marked.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Neferet was defeated and now everyone is an adult vampyre**

I woke up one morning a way I never had before. I was actually smiling. Not because I had a perfect new outfit to wear to school. I was happy because today was the day I was finally going to be Marked.

I got ready like I did every morning then put my suitcase in the backseat of my indigo colored car. I drove to my school and got to my class 10 minutes late because I hadn't been watching the clock and took to long getting ready. My teacher Mr. Bell was very "disappointed" as he would say and he gave me detention. I didn't really care anyways because I wouldn't even be there. By that time I would be at the House of Night. 2nd and 3rd period were seriously boring as usual but before 4th period I stopped by my locker to get out and put in a few things and just as I turned the corner I saw the dead guy by my locker. The Tracker was leaning against it doing nothing. As I walked up to my locker his attention came to me and he recited the words in his ceremonial voice.

"Kay Bell! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" He said.

As the Tracker pointed his finger at my forehead I was smiling but that all changed when my head exploded with a pain so bad it was indescribable. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and my vision was slightly blurry. I stood up feeling a little dizzy but steadied myself within a few seconds. I hurried to get the stuff out my locker that I wanted and put it into my backpack. I pushed opened the door to the girls' bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. The blue outline of my Mark looked incredible yet misplaced on my face. I walked out of the bathroom and out the front doors of the school. The principal saw me and caught me just before I left.

"What do you think you're doing young lady?" Ms. Vermont asked me in a tone that was seriously annoying. I turned around to tell her that she wasn't the boss of me because I didn't go to that school anymore but as soon as she saw my Mark she looked freaked.

"Never mind, you can go if you would like. Have a nice day!" She said and then practically ran back to her office. I knew humans were afraid of vampyres but I didn't think they were that….My train of thought was interrupted by another searing pain in my forehead. I realized that it was the sun and quickly shielded my eyes with my backpack and walked to my car. Thank God my windows were slightly tinted, otherwise the sun would have been unbearable. The drive to the House of Night took about a half hour but it felt like longer because of all of the coughing fits I was suddenly having. I parked my car in the school parking lot and made my hand as a shield from the setting sun as I walked to the High Priestess's office. When I knocked on the door she said to come in and I realized who it was as soon as I saw her. It was Zoey Redbird, the woman who had defeated my mother.

"_This is going to be a long four years."_ I thought to myself as I took a seat.

"Hi, my name is Kay," I paused as I went into another coughing fit. When I finally stopped, Zoey put her hand to my head and I instantly felt better.

"Thank you," I said as she sat back down in the chair across the desk.

"I am the healer at this House of Night so no need to thank me." She said "Well Kay, I was expecting you and I see that you were Neferet's daughter. That means you know about the House of Night and all of its expectations?" Zoey asked me. Just as I was about to answer a male vampyre walked into the room. His tattoos were a lot different from Zoey's. His had arrows on either side of his forehead pointing toward a filled in red crescent moon.

"_He's one of the special vampyres my mother always talked about,"_ I thought as he went over and sat in a chair in one corner of the room. "Yes, I do know all of the expectations and to save a little bit of time I would not like to change my name. I like Kay, it suits me well." I told her, pretty amazed by the vampyre that had just walked in.

"Okay," Zoey said standing up. "Come with me and I will show you where you will be staying." I stood up and followed her out of her office.

"_This may actually be an okay four years." _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read my story**

As I walked with Zoey, I saw many cats roaming with what looked liked no place to go and no owner.

"Why are there so many cats everywhere? I know all about cats and vampyres and their bond but I didn't think there would be so many," I said still amazed by how beautiful the House of Night actually looked. Mother talked about it but never mentioned how wonderful it was.

"Almost every student here was picked by a cat. You will soon be picked by one too," Zoey said with so much wisdom and power it was unbelievable.

By that time we had made it inside the girls' dorm. The main room had TVs, a small kitchen with snacks and drinks, a lot of different and what looked like comfortable chairs, and many other things that made it look really cool.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, surprised that the place was deserted.

"It's only 5:30, classes start at 8:00," She told me. I had totally forgotten about the night and day switch! That's pretty sad when I remember everything else except that about the whole vampyre thing.

"How will I be able to stay up for all my classes? I got up at 5:30 this morning," I said to Zoey because I was already starting to feel a little tired.

"I can help with that," She said. Is she going to give me an energy drink? "Water, come to me. Refresh Kay and make sure that she is fully awake." As Zoey said that, a blast of cold pelted my body and I felt as awake as I ever had in my life.

"That didn't refresh me but it sure just woke me up," I said feeling like I was ready for anything.

"Wonderful," She said as we started walking again toward my new room. My room was the 2nd door and Zoey slightly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard a voice say from the inside. Zoey opened the door and I walked in to find a girl in a dark blue t-shirt and black pants reading a book.

"My, you're up quite early," Zoey said, apparently surprised that she was awake.

"This book is really interesting!" The girl said holding up the book. The cover of it was blue and in big letters it spelled out "The Angel Experiment".

"I see, well Jessica, this is your new roommate, Kay. Kay this is Jessica," She said introducing us.

"Hi Kay, nice to meet you!" Jessica said getting off of her bed.

"Hi!" I responded just as cheerfully.

"Kay, here is your schedule and your handbook," Zoey said as she handed me a piece of paper and a book. "I will let you two get to know each other before class begins," She said as she gracefully walked out of the door, leaving us alone. I put the stuff down on what I figured was my desk and looked around the room.

"So, I guess that bed is mine?" I asked, pointing to the empty bed.

"Yep," Jessica said as I placed my backpack down.

"So Jessica-" I started but was interrupted.

"You can call me Jess, that's what my friends call me," She said flopping back down on her bed.

"So Jess," I began again. "Where are you from?"

"Oklahoma City, and Zoey told me your mom was the High Priestess here," Jess said obviously trying to make conversation.

"Yep, so I guess I will get ready for class so I can get something to eat," I told her feeling a little bit awkward.

"Okay and I forgot," She said getting up and moving to a small closet by my bed. "You can where this today," She held out a dark purple shirt and black jeans. On the shirt was a swirl. _"The third former sign, that looks so cool!" _I thought to myself as she handed me the clothes to change into. Jessica looked at the clock.

"You can take a shower first I wanna finish my chapter," Jess said walking back to her bed.

The both of us got ready and as we were walking out the door I grabbed my handbook and my schedule. My first class was fencing taught by Prof. Damien. For the first half of the class, I sat and watch because it was a practice day but during the second half I got to try it out for myself. I was versing a girl named Lauren Alaina who was undefeated by the entire class. I held the foil (technical term that Prof. Damien used) unsteady, trying to get a grip on it and wondering if I could even touch this girl. _"Here goes nothing,"_ I last a good 3 minutes before the girl touched me.

"Very nicely done, Kay," Prof. Damien said, impressed by my skills even though I lost. _"If everyone is like this to me, I could learn to love this place," _I thought. But what I didn't know was that the worst was yet to come.

**A/N: I know this is my second note in this chapter but I just wanted to let my readers know that if I don't get at least one review for chapter 1 or chapter 2, then I might not post the next chapter. So please review!**


	3. Author's Note A much needed one

I know I am not supposed to put author's note as chapters, but I needed to let my fans know why I haven't updated this story. Sorry to everyone who reviews, put this story as their favorite or just reads it. I had to write a whole other story for my writing class. Which took me way longer than I had expected and to post this was the first time I have been on in about a week. So again, sorry to everyone. Spring break started this weekend so I will be able to start posting again. Thanks again for all the reviews and visits.

A special shout out to Stevierae2011 for reviewing and adding this story as one of her favorites.


End file.
